


Sick Days

by Lovelyziam



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, sick!zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyziam/pseuds/Lovelyziam
Summary: Sometimes Zayn is difficult when he's sick. Liam loves him a whole lot anyway.





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> Based on "I have a headache, be nice for once!"

Liam walked into his and Zayn’s house, grocery bag filled with goodies to take care of the sick lad. It wasn’t often that Zayn got sick, but when he did he was an absolute  _child_  about it. Liam loved Zayn, he really did. He would choose him no matter what, time and time again. It’s just that…Zayn was extremely whiny when he was sick. Liam understood it, he did. Being sick was something awful, but Liam felt that taking care of Zayn was sometimes worse. He always felt guilty for thinking it, but well—

“Leeyuuuum. Are you back? I need your help.”

Liam heaved a sigh, setting the groceries on the table before venturing into the living room to check on Zayn. “Hi love,” he said. He sat next to Zayn’s horizontal form on the couch, pushing the sick boy back more firmly against the cushions so he could place a hand against his forehead. “I think your fevers gotten worse.”

Zayn let out a pitiful whimper, and Liam’s heart jolted painfully in his chest.  _Yes_  Zayn could be demanding and a touch annoying when he was sick, but Liam absolutely  _hated_  seeing him so miserable. He was happy to take care of Zayn for the rest of his life. Liam made a noise of sympathy, brushing Zayn’s hair away from his eyes as Zayn nuzzled into his hand.

“What did you need, love?” Liam said, his voice quiet.

“’M thirsty, Li. Think Imma die of dehydration.” Liam let out a soft chuckle, tucking some of the longer strands on Zayn’s head behind his ears.   
“Okay, baby. I’ll go grab you a glass of water. Be right back, Z.” Liam moved to get up from the couch, but Zayn caught his arm first.

“Would you turn on the TV first? Maybe put in a movie for us to watch? ‘S too quiet in here.”

Liam smiled down at Zayn. “Of course.” He got up this time, moving over to queue up a movie. Once he had that done, he set the remote of the table in front of Zayn. He went to move out of the room before—

“Li?”

“Yes, Zayn?”

“Could you maybe also grab me another blanket? ‘M really cold.” Zayn punctuated his statement with a shiver, and Liam felt another pang run through his chest.

“Of course, baby.” Liam went to the hall closet, grabbing one of their thickest spare blankets before draping it over Zayn and tucking it around him, essentially turning him into a human burrito. A smirk twitched over Liam’s lips as he looked down at Zayn. He looked a little ridiculous, nothing but his face showing—a face that was pouting up at Liam. His boy looked miserable, but incredibly silly right now. Liam figured he really should feel more guilty for finding humor in this.

“Don’t laugh at me, Liam. ‘S not funny. ‘M miserable, yeah?”

Liam’s smirked dimmed down until it was just a small smile, the corners of his lips lifted the slightest bit. “I know, Z. ‘M sorry. I’ll go get to something to drink now, yeah?”

Zayn gave him a weak smile, nodding as Liam turned around to head to the kitchen. He had just reached the entryway between rooms when he heard Zayn weakly call out, “Hey, Li?”

Liam let out a small sigh, turning around and walking to stand over the back of the couch.

“’M kinda hungry, too…would you, um, maybe…?” Zayn trailed up, fixing hopeful eyes up at Liam. Liam rolled his eyes in response.

“You’re a right needy lad, aren’t ya?” Liam sighed out. He’d been home for five minutes and Zayn had already had a to-do list a mile long for Liam. “Liam do this, Liam do that. Next you’ll be asking me to scrub the floors.” Liam was joking. Mostly.

“Heeey,” Zayn protested. “I’m dying here. Plus, I have a headache! Be nice for once! You have to be nice to the sick person, Leeyum.”

Liam let out a loud snort as he headed to the kitchen. “I’m literally the only person who’s nice to you when you’re sick, Zaynie. Everyone else avoids you.” It was true. The lads had actually mentioned something about them all getting together this weekend—it really had been so long since they’d all seen each other—but the moment Liam mentioned Zayn was coming down with something all of a sudden it was ‘oh yeah, I forgot I was gonna be out of this weekend’ or ‘I’m sorry, somethings just come up unexpectedly!’ Liam didn’t believe a word of their excuses, but he couldn’t honestly blame them for giving them.

Liam heated up some of the soup he had bought for Zayn and fixed him a cup of tea, doctoring it up just the way Zayn liked. He placed the bowl and cup on a tray, before reaching onto the counter to grab the recommended amount of cold medicine and adding it to the tray. Liam hesitated a moment, before grabbing the bundle of flowers he’d picked up while he was out getting Zayn’s stuff. They were a spur of the moment decision—once he’d overcome the shock of seeing the lady outside the store selling  _lotus_  flowers of all things—and he knew he couldn’t pass up an opportunity to buy the flowers that held a significant meaning to both boys. It would make Zayn smile, at the very least.

Liam grabbed the tray and walked back into the living room, setting the tray down on the coffee table. Zayn had his eyes closed, but when Liam sat down in his previous spot by Zayn’s side, he squinted his eyes open to peak at Liam.

“Am I really that difficult when ‘m sick?”

Liam’s face softened at the concern on Zayn’s face, and he once again reached out to smooth his hand over Zayn’s hair. Zayn nuzzled him right away, practically purring at Liam’s light petting. Liam had to smother a laugh; sometimes Zayn acted like a bloody cat when it came to Liam showing him affection.

“You are,” Liam murmured. “You can be a down right twat when you’re feeling poorly.” Zayn stuck his lower lip out, pouting up at Liam in a way that was so adorable Liam couldn’t resist pressing a kiss to his forehead. “But I love you, Zed. I’ll always take care of you when you’re sick, no matter how difficult you can be. Through sickness and health, yeah?”

Zayn grinned up at Liam, further pushing his face into Liam’s hand. “Yeah, Li. You’re the best. Love you.”

Liam’s lips twitched up until they mirrored the smile on Zayn’s. “Love you, too, Zed. Love you forever.”


End file.
